Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 3\dfrac{2}{3} \times 4\dfrac{3}{5} $
Answer: $ = \dfrac{11}{3} \times \dfrac{23}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{11 \times 23}{3 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{253}{15}$ $ = 16 \dfrac{13}{15}$